According to Chinese (herbal) medicine such as Compendium of Materia Medica, erigeron breviscapus is a kind of plant that can increase cerebral blood flow, decrease cerebrovascular resistance, improve immune function of body macrophage cell, and etc. However, in fact, the whole plant of erigeron breviscapus contains numerous of chemicals that only one essential element within the erigeron breviscapus provides the above medical functions. Therefore, if we can successfully find out and extract that functional chemical from the erigeron breviscapus, the patients can effectively take dose of concentrated functional chemical as the herbal medicine instead of having the whole plant of erigeron breviscapus, including all other non-functional elements within the plant. Like the Western medicine, it is more efficient and effective.